Realidad
by makka
Summary: Como hubiera sido su relación, tomando en cuenta sus realidades y personalidades, ya que a pesar de que el sentimiento que los una sea muy fuerte, a veces el amor no basta para que todo sea perfecto...porque la vida siempre sigue el rumbo que debe-D/Hr-on


Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.K Rowling y a warner, yo solo cree la trama y hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro

_**REALIDAD**_

Como odio compartirte, Solo tocar un trozo de tu corazón, pero esas son las condiciones; un poco o nada. Y yo, aun perdiendo mi orgullo, elegí **Un poco.**

Quien lo diría, la griffindoriana mas inteligente de Hogwarts y amiga de Harry Potter arrastrándose a los pies de una serpiente, suena ridículo pero es mi realidad.

A pesar de todas las contradicciones, que enmarcan esta torturante relación, con solo un minuto junto a ti, olvido todo y a todos. Nada importa.

Me besas como nadie, Llegas hasta lo más profundo de mi alma y tus caricias me derriten. Aunque, continuamente llega a arruinar el momento, mi conciencia; ella siempre recuerda, que solo pasaran unas horas y ya estarás con otra.

Cada vez que te veo partir, mi felicidad se va contigo. Cada vez que te veo partir, me prometo a mi misma que te dejare

Cada vez que regresas, mi voluntad de esfuma. Cada vez que regresas, me entrego a ti,

sin importar lo destruida que me dejas

A donde se fue mi dignidad?

Sin embargo, hoy estoy decidida. Te espero con ansiedad, ruego que llegues antes que me arrepienta

La puerta de la habitación se abre y por instinto me volteo con anhelo.

mi reflejo siempre ha sido buscar tu ojos, los encuentro y me sumerjo en ese océano gris,

esto definitivamente será difícil.

te acercas, me rodeas con tus brazos y tu aroma me embriaga, borrando poco a poco los rastro de mi decisión . pero antes de olvidar mi deber, me deshago del abrazo y me alejo lo suficiente para actuar cuerdamente

-Draco necesitamos hablar- me atrevo a empezar

-hablar?, de qué?- mira confundido el rubio que me robo el corazón

-de esto –digo ya más decidida-lo de nosotros

-que hay con esto?,tu me quieres, yo te quiero, estamos juntos y ya

-sabes a lo que me refiero, me aburrí de ser la otra-suelto con un tono exasperado

-no me vengas con esa cosas Hermione. Desde un principio conoces nuestros términos y los aceptaste.

-Entonces, ese, es aun el trato?-pregunto amargamente

-Si- contestó ya algo irritado el slitherin

-Es que no ha cambiado nada para ti Malfoy?- estaba alterada-, te vas a casar

definitivamente con Parkinson?- quería que sonara como pregunta, pero estaba destinada a ser una afirmación. así eran las cosas.

-Sabes que es así. Nunca te prometí algo distinto- me contestas sin mas

Mis ojos se humedecen, el dolor es tan profundo que la valentía regresa y comienzo una de las frases más tristes de mi vida:

**-**está bien. Creo que hasta aquí llego Malfoy**. Me quedo sin nada**

-a que te refieres, no te entiendo?-me interrogas con la mirada, no obstante, ya sabes que esto es la despedida.

-Recuerdo nuestro trato y ahora tomo la decisión que entonces no preferí; _**escojo estar sin ti-**_

-Granger estás segura?. Si eso decides, yo no te rogare, sabes que no soy de esos-espeto el slittherin con aparente indiferencia.

Nuevamente me fundo en tu mirada, trato de descifrarte y no encuentro nada. Siempre serás así de frió?

Un _**si **_llega instantáneamente a mi mente, no puedo seguir engañándome. eres como eres y lamentablemente, aun así te amo.

Tomo la fuerza necesaria, me acerco a tus labios y te beso como lo que es ; la última vez.

Memorizo tu sabor, tu textura , aunque sé que el esfuerzo es en vano... porque jamás podría olvidarlos.

Finalmente me aparto, pero no mucho, cierro los ojos y apoyo mi frente en la tuya.

-_**adiós Malfoy**_- concluyo con todo el dolor recorriéndome

Avanzo hasta la salida lentamente; mi corazón espera que me detengas, digas que me amas y que estaremos juntos para siempre, pero cada paso es la realidad...no te volveré a ver, no harás nada para que ocurra lo contrario.

Sostengo la manilla , la giro, con una minuciosidad única. Sé que el cruzar la puerta significa el final de nuestro mundo, ese donde solo existíamos tu y yo. Y lo hago, termino nuestra historia.

Al ya, estar fuera, corro, solo corro. Escapo. Lejos de tu vista puedo derrumbarme, ahogarme en el llanto.

_**Punto de vista omnisciente **_

Los pasos precipitados de la castaña, en el pasillo, dan la señal al rubio y el manto de indiferencia que cubría su rostro, se derrite. Sus piernas seden y cae pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, sostiene su cabeza entre la manos con vehemencia, desesperación.

Es lo mejor para ella, se repite otra vez, en busca de consuelo...no lo encuentra.

se entrega al dolor sin más esperanza, que tener la certeza de que el no la merecía, la amaba con toda su alma, pero sería un egoísta si la arrastraba a la oscuridad que eternamente lo envolvería, porque ella era pura luz , su luz, y todas las luces se extinguen en algún momento, y el no causaría ni en mil vidas mas la extinción de Hermione. Prefería vivir sin ella...en otras palabras; seguir una vida con el corazón muerto.

Y solo la noche fue testigo de esta historia , de su comienzo , su desarrollo y como siempre es, su final. fue la que observo a una Hermione destrozada a orillas del lago y a un malfoy derramando las primeras y últimas lagrimas de su existencia. Fue la que presencio un amor tan intenso, que marco para siempre el destino de sus protagonistas, porque si en esta vida no habían podido quedar juntos , lo harían en las otras y lucharían todas las veces que fueran necesarias para que así ocurriese

….dejen comentarios ….por favor…..gracias.


End file.
